Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device having a flexible display unit and an operation method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With the remarkable growth of electronics-related technology, a great variety of electronic devices are increasingly popularized in these days. For example, a head-mounted display (HMD) device is a display wearable on a user's head that has been recently introduced into the marketplace. HMD devices may be classified into a closed-type HMDs where users are incapable of seeing an external environment and see-through type HMDs where users are capable of seeing the outside environment as well as a display image.
HMD devices of the see-through type use a transparent display which allow a user to conduct various operations offered for the HMD device which integrate views of the outside environment. Thus, a user can usually use this type HMD device like glasses and, if desired, obtain information through a connection with any external device. For example, this type HMD device may display simple information such as a notification message or offer augmented reality.
Since the HMD device of closed type is structured so as not to see the outside environment, a user can concentrate his or her attention on a display image. This type HMD device may output media contents stored in a smart phone, a table PC, a notebook, etc. to a large-sized virtual display (e.g., 40 inches sized or more), thus increasing the sense of reality. This type HMD device may allow playback of multimedia content such as a movie.
The range of the field of vision in humans may cover about 60 inward degrees and about 100 outward degrees when seeing with one eye, and may horizontally cover about 100 degrees when seeing with both eyes. Unfortunately, a conventional HMD device offers a flat-screen display having a smaller width than the range of the field of vision in humans. Therefore, the boundaries of the display may be seen to a user. This may disturb a user's immersion in an image offered through a display.